Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In succession to standing device, such as PC (Personal Computer), TV (Television), and so on, the evolution of mobile devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, and so on, is remarkable. Although standing devices and mobile devices have initially been evolving in each of their respective fields by being differentiated from one another, such fields have become non-distinctive with the recent advent of the digital convergence boom.
Recently, a display device frequently tends to be controlled through a specific application (e.g., a remote controller application) saved in a memory of a mobile terminal (e.g., a smartphone, etc.). A current technology can display/provide a list of applications installed on a WebOS platform located display device on/to a mobile terminal in the same manner of the display device. Although the application installed on the display device can be run in the mobile terminal using the remote controller application, since an existing viewing history and an existing job history are not provided to the mobile terminal, it is inconvenient for a user to select previously viewed contents by moving personally to an input device screen appropriate for the corresponding application.